


Cumpliendo un Deseo

by MizukiYuki15



Category: MO - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, WangXian Week, familia, wangxianweek2020, ´Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiYuki15/pseuds/MizukiYuki15
Summary: Wei WuXian siempre tuvo el sueño de formar una familia, lo cuál se vio frustrado al descubrir que era gay y enamorarse de otro hombre. Una pequeña oportunidad yace en el amor que ambos se tienen y en el deseo de convertir los sueños del otro en una realidad.WangXian Week 2020Prompt Day 1. Family
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Wangxian Week 2020





	Cumpliendo un Deseo

Wei Ying había quedado huérfano desde muy pequeño, por lo que había crecido en un orfanato alejado del calor de una familia amorosa. Los recuerdos de sus padres eran vagos y aunque consiguió que una familia lo adoptara finalmente, nunca se sintió completamente parte de ella; por lo tanto, llegar a formar su propia familia se convirtió en su sueño más grande

Siempre había sido coqueto con las chicas, no era raro que lo vieran persiguiendo a alguna señorita con la intención de llamar su atención, incluso haciendo algunas locuras. Cabe señalar que nunca se había interesado en ninguna realmente. Su interés se limitaba a flirtear superficialmente con cualquier chica bonita sin la intención de conseguir su anhelada futura esposa.

Cuando entró a la universidad su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados, ya que quedó prendado de un joven estudiante de la carrera de música. Un hombre se apodero completamente de su corazón.

Al inicio se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que tuviera interés romántico en un chico, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza. En todos lados lo veía era como si el universo conspirara en su contra, además que él mismo lo buscaba cada que tenía oportunidad, desesperado por llamar su atención.

Tanto se negó a aceptarlo hasta que finalmente terminó emparejado con ese chico de nombre Lan Zhan, con quien ahora lleva un año viviendo juntos.

Por supuesto que con ello el sueño de formar una gran familia se esfumo, después de todo un hombre no puede traer un hijo al mundo.

Cabe señalar que no odiaba a su pareja y mucho menos se arrepentía de haberlo elegido a él sobre una mujer que pudiera darle el hijo que tanto deseaba.

Durante mucho tiempo mantuvo oculto de su pareja ese anhelo, hasta que sin querer Lan Zhan encontró un viejo diario de Wei Ying, al abrir la libreta justo se encontró con una frase inquietante: “Quiero tener una familia grande para darle mucho amor”. Fue así que se dio cuenta de lo que le hacía falta a su pareja para ser feliz.

—Wei Ying — le llamó desde la mesa.

Ambos vivían en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento con una sola habitación, sala, comedor cocina y baño; ya que sólo eran ellos no necesitaban nada más. Además, por alguna razón les gustaba sentir que sin importar en donde estuvieran siempre estarían cerca, sensación que sólo podría brindar un espacio pequeño.

—Espera Lan Zhan, se me va a quemar la cena si voy ahora mismo — Wei Ying se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena.

Ambos se turnaban las labores del hogar.

Después de un rato llegó con una serie de platillos en los que dominaba el color rojo de los condimentos picantes que había agregado. Al inicio era como veneno para Lan Zhan, pero con el tiempo había comenzado a acostumbrarse.

—Ahora sí, ¿Qué querías? — preguntó mientras servía el plato de su pareja.

—Sólo recordé que encontré algo tuyo, de cuando eras joven — tomó su plato y lo miró resignado a lo que le esperaba.

—Ah sí, me preguntó qué pudiste haber encontrado. Espero que no hayan sido las cartas de amor que me enviaban mis admiradoras — dijo con tono petulante, consciente de que no existían tales cartas.

—No. De hecho, fue tu diario — Lan Zhan parecía avergonzado de confesar tal afrenta.

— ¡Ese viejo diario! — comenzó a reír al recordarlo — era un niño cuando lo escribía, no hagas caso son puras tonterías, ya ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que escribí, probablemente cosas sobre chicas en las que nunca me interesé realmente.

—No es eso — respondió con seriedad —Deseas tener una familia con hijos — como siempre fue directo al punto.

—Eso pensaba Lan Zhan, pero fue hace mucho. Ahora no me importa realmente, tengo dos hermanos que podrían darme muchos sobrinos — rio de nuevo tratando de mostrarse despreocupado.

—Se honesto. ¿Quieres un hijo? —Lan Zhan podía ver a través de él con la claridad del agua.

—Da lo mismo si lo quiero o no, por más que tengamos sexo todos los días nunca voy a poder quedar embarazado. Deseché esa idea desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, ahora tú eres mi familia y no necesito más.

Se acomodó en su silla y sirvió su propio plato para comenzar a comer, todo con picante era más sabroso, y ya que habían terminado esa pequeña discusión era hora de comer, moría de hambre.

El resto de la cena pasó en silencio, bueno de parte de Lan Zhan, ya que Wei Ying se la pasó hablando de trivialidades, desde recuerdos de su infancia, rememorando cada tanto lo que había escrito en su diario, hasta sucesos que habían pasado recientemente en el trabajo y no estaba seguro de haberle contado ya.

Creyendo que el tema de la familia había quedado atrás no lo volvieron a tocar. En el fondo, aunque le dolía admitirlo y seguro nunca lo haría, Wei Ying sentía una clase de vacío que no podría llenar jamás; era algo que tampoco confesaría frente a Lan Zhan.

**—.—.—.—.—.—.**

Después de un tiempo, Lan Zhan lo invitó a una cita.

Al inicio le pareció extraño que lo citara en una cafetería en vez de salir los dos juntos de casa como siempre hacían. Aunque tratándose de su pareja cualquier detalle era bien recibido y apreciado.

—¿Lan Zhan, que tienes planeado? —preguntó coqueto mientras bebía de su cappuccino.

Un poco de espuma quedó sobre su labio superior, así que sacó la lengua y limpio la espuma de forma sensual. Le encantaba provocarlo.

—Más tarde lo sabrás —

Lan Zhan bebía té.

—Así que sí hay una sorpresa — casi saltó de su asiento emocionado.

—La hay.

Al salir de la cafetería subieron al auto y Lan Zhan condujo sin decirle a Wei Ying a donde iban exactamente. Muy a pesar de que este último no dejaba de preguntar a donde se dirigían con extrema curiosidad, nunca obtuvo una respuesta.

Así que terminó sacando la cabeza por la ventana como si fuera un perro, ya que ciertamente se sentía aburrido y su pareja cómo era habitual no parecía tener intenciones de charlar.

Un poco más tarde al fin se estacionó frente a un edificio, el cual resultó ser más que conocido para Wei Ying.

—Lan Zhan, no me digas que tú…— sus ojos se cristalizaron, por la nostalgia.

—Cuando te conocí prometí ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños — respondió tomándolo de la mano para entrar.

—Hace mucho que no estaba aquí, que agradable sorpresa venir a visitar el orfanato dónde crecí. Me pregunto sí aun hay personas que conocí en ese tiempo. Estoy seguro que me trajiste por eso, gracias por la sorpresa — dijo sin adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de su pareja.

Lan Zhan esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y no dijo más.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Tienen cita? — una mujer se acercó a ellos apenas cruzaron la puerta del edificio y se acercaron a la recepción.

—Sí — respondió Lan Zhan

—Ya entendí por qué me trajiste —soltó de pronto Wei Ying. —Quieres que conviva con los niños, aunque será muy triste no poderme llevar a uno —dijo con pesar.

—Mnn —

—Lan Zhan, no digas sólo “mnn — se quejó sin éxito.

—Acompáñenme por aquí. Los niños que están en disposición de ser adoptados están en esta sala. Una vez que los vean pueden pasar a mi oficina para explicarles el procedimiento.

Wei Ying miró confundido a su pareja, tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones. Era imposible que lo hubiera traído para adoptar a un niño, después de todo era algo sobre lo que no había hablado antes.

—Señores Lan, les presento a los niños de 5 a 10 años. Si quieren ver a los bebés podemos ir al área de los cuneros — indicó la trabajadora social.

—Es tú decisión — dijo Lan Zhan.

El corazón de Wei Ying dio un salto. Él mismo pasaba de los diez años cuando fue adoptado.

—Quiero ver a los niños de aquí — dijo sin dudar, con sólo un vistazo había quedado encantado

No sabía ni siquiera a donde mirar, todos eran muy lindos, si fuera por él los adoptaba a todos.

—¿Hay algún niño con el qué les interese hablar? — preguntó la mujer.

—Sí, ese — Wei Ying señaló a uno de los niños.

—A-Yuan. En un momento lo traigo — respondió la trabajadora.

Después de un rato entraron en una habitación con un gran espejo en la pared, detrás de este había un trabajador del orfanato observando que el menor no corriera ningún peligro.

—Hola A-Yuan — saludó Wei Ying bastante animado.

El niño se abrazó a las piernas de la trabajadora, escondiendo su cabecita tímidamente.

—No quieres hablar conmigo — insistió Wei Ying.

—Si quiero — el niño salió de detrás de las piernas de la trabajadora y se fue a pegar a una de las piernas de Wei Ying. —Hola.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — preguntó cautivado por el pequeño.

—Tengo cinco — respondió enseguida, sin la necesidad de pensarlo o contar con sus dedos.

—Eres un niño muy listo.

Durante bastante rato estuvieron charlando y jugando. Había tomado una decisión y quería llevar a ese niño a casa. Era todo lo que deseaba en un hijo, era realmente encantador.

**—.—.—.—.—.—.**

El papeleo para la adopción se convirtió en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para todos, por fortuna Lan Zhan era muy paciente, y así le ayudó a aligerar el tiempo necesario de espera.

Cuando al fin fue llamado por la autorización, llevo a Wei Ying a comprar un cambio de ropa para A-Yuan. Wei Ying eligió un hermoso conjunto en tonos azules y blancos.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo se dirigieron al orfanato y la Trabajadora social entregó a A-Yuan al lado de sus nuevos padres.

Con una sonrisa, Wei Ying tomo la mano del pequeño y le entrego el regalo que le había traído. Este lo tomó aun con desconfianza, pero al abrirlo sonrío y corrió a cambiarse de ropa emocionado.

Una vez que salió los ojos de Wei Ying se humedecieron con incipientes lágrimas. Su sueño estaba a punto de convertirse en una realidad. Aquello a lo que había renunciado yacía frente a sus ojos. Tan hermoso y tan real, era su hijo y el de Lan Zhan.

Los tres salieron del edificio y fueron directo a un parque. Ahí los tres tuvieron su primera salida como familia.

Lan Zhan tomó varias fotos y en ellas Wei Ying era quien más sonreía, por fin podría decir que la vida de ambos estaba completa.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primera contribución para la WangXian Week y mi primer fic WangXian. Espero poder escribir todos los días que corresponden a la Week, el WangXian me está haciendo sufrir.


End file.
